your guardian angel
by dreamers190996
Summary: again, it's a takari songfic enjoy it :


It's a Takari songfic

The song is by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus "Your Guardian angel"

A/N: I don't own digimon or the song

Your Guardian Angel

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

That day is the day that TK wish never happened. He looked to the altar and he founds her there. Smiling happily with her broom, Davis. _Well, at least she's happy_ thought TK. TK gave up on her because she choose Davis instead of him. He will do anything to make her happy, including gave up on her. TK face is smiling but deep inside Him, he was crying.

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

2 years had pass since that day. Now TK is a little bit over it, but he still loved her. He didn't meet her this year. He was afraid if he met her, his heart can take it. But Mimi called and told him that they'll have a reunion for the digidestinied. So he want to or not want to, he have to meet her. In the reunion he found her stand beside Davis. He just can give them a hand shake and a friendly smile. Deep down in his heart, he still thought _I wish I was the one beside you Kari. I can be the one._ That night pass slowly, TK just want to get out of that room. He sick seeing them both. He walked outside to the backyard. But Kari followed him.

"_TK? You still mad at me?" _ask her calmly. TK looked back and saw her beautiful face. "_No. of course not." _Replied him calmly. "_Then why are you avoiding me for these Years? I miss you so much. You are my best friend." _ Ask her again. "_I just don't know if my heart is ready to take it Kari. You know I can be the one. But you choose him. Maybe my heart is hurt, but I will do anything to make you happy. Including if I must gave up on you. You know what? I guess I'm not over you." _ He said calmly to Kari "_and you know that I'll be waiting for you." _he said with a smile. "_Until when? Until my heart stop beating? " _Asked her again. "_No, forever." Said TK. _Kari blushed and felt that she already made a wrong choice. But she loved Davis too. After that TK went home. He still not believe that he just said that to her.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me in heaven_

Next week, he got some bad news. Kari's mom passed away. No one can talk to her even Davis. Tai asked him if he could talk to her. He went to her house; he saw all the Digidestined already came. Kari is upstairs. Don't want to talk or meet anyone. TK knock on her door "_Kari? Let me in. it's me, TK" _"_what do you want?" "I came here to talk to you." "About what? About how I must be strong after my mom passed away? I just can't do it TK. She's very important to me." "I know I understand. But I will never let you fall Kari. I'll stand up for you forever. And I'll be there for you through it all. Not only me, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and your husband Davis are too. So please, don't be like this. I can't see you this way."_ TK word can make Kari heart not fell sad anymore. She came out her room and hugged Tai. All TK can do is smiling then. He went home, hoping Kari understand that his word back then, not only for today but to forever.

_And seasons are changing and wave are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

More years pass, TK still can't get her out of his head. He still loved her. The next day, Kari called and asked him if they can go somewhere and talk. They met at the park. Kari already there, crying. "_Hey, what happened to you?" "Davis cheated on me TK. And I divorced him yesterday." _TK didn't know to feel happy or sad for her. Now he can started all over again with her. "_I'm sorry to hear that" "no, It's fine. Can we start all over again TK? Like a view years ago?" "Sure we can" _he said with a smile.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me in heaven_

_Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love_

_My whole life_

_Please don't throw that away_

One year have past. TK and Kari are dating again. But today there are fighting because Kari thought TK cheating on her. "_You know how sensitive I am about this thing! How could you!" "Kari I swear to you I didn't cheating if I were cheating I wouldn't be here. I would just runaway with my new girl. I swear to you. Look, I love you okay. And I want you to marry me. I'm not like Davis. I'll always stand by you. We'll be together until death takes my soul. I'll always love you. You're my true love and my whole life." _TK convince Kari about how he feel, he can't lose her twice. But Kari was so mad at him she just grabs her things and drives her car to her house.

_Cause I'll be here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_Please tell my you'll stay_

_Stay_

TK can't believe what did just happen. He blew things up again. He lost her again, twice. Now TK can't do nothing except talk to her and try to make her understand. And he must tell her about his illness. He has a cancer on his liver. Not much time left for him to explain to her. He only got one month. TK called her but the one that answering is the machine. TK gave her a message "_Hey Kari, I just want you to know that I'm sorry it has to end like this. But I swear I didn't cheat on you. And I want you to know that I'll always be here, waiting for you. By the way, please don't walk away from me and please just stay with me. I didn't have much time left to spend with you. I can't tell you why in this phone. So I hope you'll meet me at the park tomorrow morning, bye." _ Kari just listens to what TK said _I didn't have much time left to spend with you_. What does it means? Does it mean he'll be gone to another country? There are so many things Kari Thought on her mind. She hopes that TK is fine.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I'll know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

TK look at the skies at noon. In a minute the sun will set. His phone rang, it's Kari. "_Hello? Kari I'm…" "No TK don't talk about what just happened between us. I just want you to know that I believe that you didn't cheat on me. And I wonder why are you saying that you don't have much time left to spend with me?" "Okay let me just tell you what happened to me, Kari, I have cancer" "what! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" "I'm sorry, I just don't want to make you worry." "How much time left?" "What?" "How much time you've got left TK?" "A month" "a month?" "Look, I really sorry about this. You know what? You can stay away from me from now. I don't want to see you cry a month later." "Are you crazy? Why would I do that? I want to spend this whole month with you." "Okay, but I want you to know that if you do it, I know I'll be okay even my skies turning to gray" "okay" _

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me in heaven_

In the morning Kari and TK met at the park. TK explain everything about his cancer. And Kari started to cry. "_oh no. look, Kari, I hate to see you crying like this. Especially if I'm the one that cause it. Please don't cry." "I can't TK, I just can't help it. After I lost my mom, now I will lose you? I don't think I can handle it." "You can. You're the strongest girl I've ever know. Stay strong okay? Besides, I'll always live in you. I'll stand by you." _TK smiled at her. TK smile make all the worries at Kari heart disappeared. They spend all day together. TK can't walk Kari home. He has to go to hospital for check up. But thatday wasn't fortunate. Kari had an accident she can't see anymore. She lost her eyes. Doctor already did his best. TK very sad to know that. And he made a decision, if he dead, he want to donor his eyes to Kari so Kari can see again.

A month later, Kari still in the hospital, TK is dying. Kari refuses to meet anyone except Tai "_Kari I want to talk to you." "Tai is that you?" "Yes it's me. There's someone who want to donor his eyes to you. Will you do the operation tomorrow?" "Yes, of course I want Tai. I want to see again!" "Okay prepare yourself for tomorrow then" "I will." _Tai walked to the second floor, to TK's room. In that room there's Matt and Sora waiting. "_You sure you want to do this TK?" "Yes Matt. I love her." "Okay if that what you wish" _they all look sad about this. The doctor said that today maybe TK last day. _"Hey I'll always live guys, I'll always live in you all. When you miss me just look to the sky, I'll be up there watching you all." _Said TK calmly. "_Oh yeah, by the way, Tai I want you to give this letter to Kari after I'm dead okay?" "Okay."_

What the doctor predict really came true. Yesterday was TK last day. And as he wished for, his eyes were donor to Kari. The operation succeeded. After a view days, the doctor open the bandage that cover Kari eyes. Slowly but sure Kari opens her eyes. She can see again. She feels so happy about this. All the digidestenied surround her and cheering. "_Tai, I want to thank you to this donator. And I want to meet TK. I miss him so much." "Are you sure?" "Yes" _so then they drive to the cemetery. Matt is driving. "_Matt, why are you bring me to this place?" "I took you to the donator. " _ Said Matt calmly. And all the digidestenied look really sad. They walked to a white grave and there's a sign said "Rest inPeace, Takeru Takaishi" "_oh no! This is a joke right? It can't be him." "There's no joke Kari, it's really him" _said Sora_ "then where's the donator?" "He is the donator, can't you see? That's his blue eyes." _ When Kari looked at the rearview mirror, she saw his eyes. Now it's her eyes. She cried out loud. The other digidestenied try to make her calm. For a view minutes they succeeded make she stop crying. "_Kari, before he dies, he asked me to give this letter for you" _Tai gave the letter to Kari. Kari opened it, she started crying again when she read it.

The letter:

_Kari, I'm sorry I can't be there when you can see again. And I also sorry for not be there anymore. Kari, our relationship is beautiful. From the first time we met at the digital world, until I saw you sleep on the hospital bed. I still remember that I made a promise with Sora to keep you away from danger. And I do it my best to keep that promise. But I'm sorry that I can't keep that promise when you had an accident. I fall all over you the first time I met you. Those days were beautiful. But there's come time when you started dating Davis. I can't describe my feeling back then. I was happy to see you happy, but deep down my heart is crying. Sometimes I fell that you're match with him, but sometimes I fell jealous of you both. And when you got married with him, I felt like my world is over. But then you divorced him. I don't know to fell happy or sorry for you, because I felt them both. Then we started dating. Maybe you didn't know how much that meant for me, but that's meant a lot. I have this cancer since we started study at Odaiba high. I didn't tell anybody just me, Matt and Sora. But then it is getting worse. And I know I haven't got much time. Kari, I love you with all my heart. Even that I'm gone know, I'll always there besides you, tell you what to do if you go wrong. And if you fell alone, remember I'll always watch you from up there. I donor my eyes to you, so I can see what happen in the future. And that's also remind you that you and I are one. And that's the way I loved you, always._

_TK_

Kari cried again this time but now, she's smiling, she looks up to the sky and sees a light up there watching her. "_Thanks TK"_ she said. That light was warm and make her feel comfortable. She knew it was TK up there.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me in heaven_

The End

So, what do you guys think? I know I still an amateur on this. So review please, Thanks a lot guys -dreamers190996


End file.
